


The cutest bully

by Iwannabeokay



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bully, M/M, gayyy, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwannabeokay/pseuds/Iwannabeokay
Summary: In which the bully has sex with the nerd.





	The cutest bully

"Dickwad." Taehyung cursed, looking at Jeon Jungkook who was smirking after shoving him. Jungkook stopped for a second. "What did you just call me?" He glared, looking pissed. "Nothing." Taehyung replied, not wanting to cause trouble. Jungkook regained his smirk, knowing he was overpowering the stupid nerd. He straddled Taehyung, prepared to insult and hurt him. "You're fucking ugly, you know that? You look like a buttcheek on a stick." He said, punching Taehyung. "You're nothing more than a stupid nerd." He continued punching Taehyung until he was satisfied, beginning to walk away. Taehyung, slighty injured, got up, realizing he had to get ready for the party later. He began walking home, rubbing his bruised stomach. As he approached his home, he noticed his friends Jimin and Namjoon were already there. As he opened the door, he heard Jimin's loud screaming. "Taehyungie! You're late!" He pouted. "We already picked out your clothes though, so go get dressed." Taehyung went to his room to see the clothes Jimin had picked out, only finding a bandana, tight leather pants with chains, a thin black choker, and a button up that exposed part of his chest and his collarbones. He applied a light layer of makeup and put on his clothes, thinking he looked better than usual. He walked out of his room, smiling. "Tae Tae, you look so handsome!" As if on cue after Jimin call another guy handsome, there was a knock on the door from Yoongi-Hyung. "That must be hyung!" Jimin squealed, excited slightly pushing Taehyung out of the way. Taehyung winced, but afterwards continued smiling. Jimin opened the door to see Yoongi and Seokjijn, Namjoon's older brother. "Yoonie!" Jimin squealed and hugged Yoongi tightly. "Jin-Hyung!" Namjoon said, perking up and running to him. "Namjoon, stop being so close to me." Seokjin sneered at him. Jimin, with Yoongi on his back, smiled as Yoongi poked his cheeks. "Come on guys, lets go!" The five boys walked to Hoseok's house, where the party was being held. As they approached the house Hoseok greeted them excitedly. Although being one of the bad boys in the school, ruthless when it comes to fighting, Hoseok was still the sunniest and kindest person at their school. Taehyung began walking to the bar as his friends broke off into their separate groups. Seeing the bartender, Huening Kai, he was skeptical since he was underage, but also figured it was a good job for him since he wouldn't drink if he was serving drinks. "Oh, hi hyung!" The boy smiled excitedly upon seeing his friend. "Hey can you get me something?" The boy nodded and began making some sort of concoction and served it to Taehyung. "Here you go hyung, hope you like it! I would try it, but I can't." He pouted. "Don't worry about it, you're good at this." Taehyung said, ruffling the boy's hair. Taehyung began chugging drink after drink, finding himself wasted. Taehyung, still being drunk, decided to go up to Jeon Jungkook, the boy who had hurt him last. "Jungkook." Taehyung said in a deep raspy voice, making Jungkook do a double take. Jungkook, surprised to see someone so handsome, blushed. "W-who are you?" Jungkook began to stutter, losing his act. Taehyung smirked and grabbed Jungkook's hand, leading him to a secluded room. "Doesn't matter." Taehyung pinned Jungkook on the bed, making him blush further. He smashed his lips onto Jungkook's, slowly exploring his mouth as Jungkook moaned. He began taking off Jungkook's clothes, noticing the growth in Jungkook's member. Taehyung moved down his body, kissing his sensitive nipples. "D-Daddy!" Jungkook squeaked out. "What'd you call me baby?" Taehyung looked into Jungkook's large doe eyes. "Daddy..." Jungkook said bashfully. "Good boy." Taehyung unbuckled Jungkook's pants as Jungkook's hands moved to take Taehyung's clothes off. Taehyung's mouth moved to Jungkook's member, kissing it through his underwear. "D-Don't tease!" Taehyung, responding to Jungkook's whines, stripped Jungkook fully and began to suck the member in front of him. As soon as Taehyung felt Jungkook beginning to cum, he stopped and Jungkook began to whine. Taehyung brought three fingers up to Jungkook's mouth. "Suck." Jungkook accepted the fingers eagerly and coated them with saliva. As Jungkook finished, Taehyung stuck one of the saliva covered fingers up Jungkook's ass, thrusting it in and adding more fingers until he felt Jungkook was fully stretched out. He slowly slid his dick in, waiting until Jungkook consented for him to move. Jungkook nodded. Taehyung began thrusting in and out, hitting Jungkook's prostate. He began to feel as if he was going to cum, Jungkook already having cum three times, and came inside Jungkook's ass. He pulled out and Jungkook's face was flushed. To relieve some of Jungkook's embarrassment at bottoming, he began to cuddle him, Jungkook still being the little spoon. The pair fell asleep together. Taehyung woke up to hear screaming from Jungkook. "You're the nerd aren't you? Why the hell does my ass hurt?" Jungkook screamed to Taehyung. "It hurts baby because you bottomed of course. And my name is Kim Taehyung, not nerd." Jungkook's eyes widened and he began to blush. "S-shut up nerd." Taehyung came closer to Jungkook and smirked. "I wouldn't suggest calling me that, if you really want to call me a nickname, call me daddy like you called me last night. People would love to know that in bed, you're nothing more than a whiny baby. I can keep this a secret, but only if you're a good boy." Jungkook began to blush harder as he began talking. "I'm a good boy for Daddy so don't tell anyone please!" Taehyung cooed at the younger's cuteness. "That wasn't so hard was it? Now lets get dressed, I'll take you out for something to eat." Jungkook smiled at the mention of food, an adorable bunny smile that no one would suspect he had. Taehyung picked Jungkook up and laid him softly on the bed, dressing him. Jungkook's member began to rise as Taehyung grabbed his ass while putting on his underwear and Jungkook blushed to a redder complexion than what should be possible. Taehyung carried Jungkook on his back to a restaurant. Seeing their friends, they were waved over, Taehyung placing Jungkook on the inside of the booth. Wiggling his eyebrows, Jimin stared at the two, seeming surprisingly lovey-dovey where Taehyung was feeding Jungkook. "You guys seem... close." Taehyung smiled a large box smile while staring lovingly at Jungkook. "He's so cute, how could we not be, look at his adorable bunny smile!" Taehyung enthused. Jungkook blushed, embarrased by the attention he was recieving, but also happy Taehyung was doting on him. The other boys began to leave, along with Taehyung, but Jungkook stopped him. "Tae tae hyung, I don't know why, but I feel this connection with you, so will you be my boyfriend?" Taehyung smiled the biggest box smile that was possible for him. "Of course Kookie!" He said and leaned down to kiss Jungkook's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work, so I hope you like it!


End file.
